fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
New Age Of Peace, Legacy Of The First Ascendant, The Infinite Dragon God, The True Dragon, The Divine Neo Sailor Guardians
New Age Of Peace, Legacy Of The First Ascendant, The Infinite Dragon God, The True Dragon, The Divine Neo Sailor Guardians & The Ancient Legends Of The Universe is a fan fictional media crossover series. The main crossovers are Neon Genesis Sailor Moon Galaxy Star Storm, Digimon Fusion Kai, High School DxD, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Transformers, Bakugan Battle Brawlers, Sonic The Hedgehog, Kingdom Hearts, Tenchi Muyo, Naruto, Bleach, Winx Club, The Avengers, Looney Tunes Zero, Yu-Gi-Oh!, InuYasha, Jackie Chan Adventures, & Yu Yu Hakusho. Plot DigiDestined / Fusion Hearts Fusion Generals *Taich "Tai" Kamiya & Agumon *Yamato "Matt" Ishida & Gabumon *Sora Takenouchi & Biyomon *Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi & Tentomon *Mimi Tachikawa & Palmon *Joe Kido & Gomamon *Takeru "T.K." Takaishi & Patamon *Hikari "Kari" Kamiya & Gatomon *Toshiro "Shiro" Takaishi & Dracomon *Rei Saiba & BlackGatomon *Kishi "Kiyo" Yamamoto & Leomon *Ashley Haseagawa & Ogremon *Sam Ichijouji & Bearmon *Jun Motomiya & Lopmon *Micheal Tsukyomi & Dorumon *Dawn Kasasumori & Coronamon & Lunamon Sailor Senshi Divine 3 / Universal Sailor Entities Divine Genesis Infinity Zero Neo Sailor Guardians Of The Solar System *Neo Sailor Moon * Neo Sailor Sun * Neo Sailor Earth * Neo Sailor Mercury * Neo Sailor Mars * Neo Sailor Jupiter * Neo Sailor Venus * Neo Sailor Pluto * Neo Sailor Uranus * Neo Sailor Neptune * Neo Sailor Saturn * Neo Sailor Nemesis * Neo Sailor Angel * Neo Sailor Titania * Neo Sailor Jurai * Neo Sailor Orion * Neo Sailor Atlantis * Neo Sailor Deminos Asteriod Sailor Senshi Moon Kingdom Sailor Senshi Elite Guard Kinmoku Sailor Senshi Infinity Senshi / High Council Zodiac Senshi Kinmoku Sailor Senshi Elite Guard Deity Senshi Celestial Senshi Legendary Sailor Senshi Sailor Senshi Outside The Solar System / Intergalactic Sailors Sailor Animates Autobots Primes / Prime Leaders Autobots Mini-Cons Wreckers Dinobots Aerialbots Protectobots Cybertron Elite Guard Bakugan Battle Brawlers Original Members Sonic Team Members Angels God Seraphim Fallen Angels Grigori Devils Satans Dragons True Dragons *'Great Red' *'Misato Katsuragi' Dragon Gods *'Ophis' *'Ritsuko Akagi' Winx Club Holy Knights High King & High Queen Mythical Guardians Raid Cats Wrecking Dogs Aerial Wizards Dino Royal Guard Hell's Black Halo Battalion Heaven's White Halo Battalion Insect Warlords Bakugan Elite Guard Tailed Masters Spiritual Guardians Holy Knight Colossus Guardians Legendary Duelists Section 13 & The J-Team Zodiac Masters Soul Society 13 Court Guard Squads Captains Lieutenants Juraian Royal Family Galaxy Police Time Space Administration Bureau Mages Allies Television Shows Anime Cartoons Movies Video Games Trivia * Shinji Ikari is The King Of Purgatory, he has the power of all the souls of The Supernatural World like God From The Bible, The Seven Great Satans, & other supernatural beings. * Shinji Ikari also possesses The High Tier Longinus: Star Cluster, The Golden Dragon's Gauntlet * Misato & Ritsuko are half dragon daughters of The Infinite Dragon God, Ophis & The True Dragon, Great Red. * Misato & Ritsuko claim Shinji as their mate after he rejected Third Impact. * Issei Hyoudou is The son of The Shinto Sun Goddess Of The Sun & The Universe, Amaterasu. Issei also possess The Mid Tier Longinus, Boosted Gear. * Medaka Kurokami is the daughter of Azazel, one of the Leaders Of The Fallen Angels, Azazel picked her to be The New Governor -General Of The Fallen Angels. * Medaka wields the Sacred Gear; Black Midnight-- The Holy Demoic Sword Of Order & Chaos. *Neo Sailor Moon & The Neo Soldiers are considered to The strongest and most powerful heroes in the entire universe rivaling the Ultimate Existences. *Neon\ Sailor Moon wields the Legendary Holy Sword, Excalibur. *The Neon Soldiers were born since the beginning of The Universe just like Ophis & Great Red, and The Above. Neon Genesis Sailor Moon Galaxy Star Storm Fan Fictions Digimon Fusion Fan Fictions Category:Transformers Fanfiction Bakugan Battle Brawlers Series Category:Anime Category:Cartoons Category:TV Shows Category:Movies Category:Video Games Kingdom Hearts Category:Crossovers Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fanfiction Kingdom Hearts XP Universe Series Category:Tenchi Muyo Fan Fictions Category:Naruto Fan Fiction Category:Bleach Fan Fiction Category:The Avengers Fan Fiction Category:Looney Tunes Zero Fan Fictions Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fictions Category:Inuyasha Fan Fictions Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Fan Fictions Category:High School DxD / Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Kingdom Hearts Infinity Fusion Kai Imperial UXP Millennium X-Storm Fan Fictions Neon Genesis Sailor Moon Ancient Primordial Beast God / Infinity Galaxy Star Holy Dragon Infinity X-Storm Fan Fictions